


Harmonised Finale

by Rozilla



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Family, Gen, Injury, Locker room chat, Sponsored, Superheroes, Tiger and Bunny AU, bros, doubts, friendly chat, jaguar - Freeform, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a veteran hero for Hero TV with storm/thunder NEXT powers, he has a friendly rivalry/friendship with Tom, the popular pretty boy hero with powers of ice and illusion. After sustaining an injury whilst foiling a super-criminal, he wonders if it's worth packing the whole thing in, at least until the twins are born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonised Finale

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WOULD NOT LEAVE MY MIIIIINNNNNDDD!  
> If you're familiar with the awesome anime 'Tiger and Bunny', in which super heroes are reality TV stars with corporate sponsorships, you'll know how much sense this all makes. This is a one-shot, I have no intention of carrying this on, otherwise it would just take over my life force.  
> NO SLASH, this is strictly platonic, bro time okay?

_'Ladies and gentlemen, we cannot see anything! The smoke is too thick and we can't get close just now... what is going on?!'_

_'Oh, Frank, I can see something... it looks like- it is! That is the armour of Thunderstrike! Veteran hero and previous Hero TV Live three season winner! I hope we're going to get to see his patent Storm Sweep attack-'  
_

_'Is he okay? He's staggering a bit and it looks like he's holding his shoulder- could this be an injury?'  
_

_'His team are on standby to help him out, but there's a lot of debris and it could put them at risk!'  
_

_'It looks like he's recovering! He's now trying to lead some citizens to safety, that'll earn him another four hundred and fifty points! Outstanding!'  
_

_'Though it still puts him a full two hundred points behind this seasons favourite - and speaking of which! Here he comes! Ladies and gentlement, especially ladies, the moment you've all been waiting for! Tom Hiddleston, aka Frost-fire! This has been a marvel debute for the London superstar!'  
_

_'Taking a leaf out of the book of Barnaby Brookes Jr. and revealing his identity has proven to work just as well for his hero work as it has for the ladies!'  
_

_'Look! Unless our eyes decieve us Frank, that looks like the man himself and he's- yes, he's caught both bank robbers in a frosty imprisonment and earned over a **thousand points**!'  
_

_'Oh I would not like to be Thunderstrike right now! He's going to need a miracle to win the King of Heroes title this season!'  
_

Chris winced as he opened his locker - he was lucky it wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell. He looked in the mirror to see a large purple bruise was spreading nicely across his shoulder. Even better. He'd need some physio for it, which would not help his chances for the title - not that he much chance now anyway; Tom was freakin' _killing it_ out there. He sighed and pulled out his sweater, dislodging his phone in the process. To his complete lack of suprise, there were five missed calls, three voice mails and about two dozen texts from Elsa, her mother, his mother and - yep - both of his brothers to. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He tried to run his fingers through his hair and stopped when he remembered - it was a weave. He needed to take it out before he went home. He often forgot that this face in the mirror - the long blonde hair, the contacts that made his eyes even more blue than they already were, the black mask he wore over his eyes - it wasn't his. This was on top of his power armour which covered his face and pretty much his entire body. He only wore this face as an extra precaution to keep his home and work seperate. The trouble was, it was getting closer and closer, despite his best efforts. _  
_

'You okay?'

He turned to see Tom walking in dressing in t-shirt and sweatpants, smiling kindly and carrying a couple of water bottles. Chris smiled back to see him.

'Could be better, I'm going to have some painkillers, maybe hit the gym and go home early tonight.'

'You don't want to come out for drinks? Rob's paying this time.'

'Nah, not tonight. Thanks anyway.'

Tom handed him a water bottle and patted him on the shoulder 'What's up? Don't try to tell me nothing either.'

Chris fiddled with the top of the bottle for a moment and clenched his jaw.

'Take a look-' He got his phone out of his locker and began flicking through the photos.

'Oh no!' Tom backed away and held up his hands 'I do _not_ want to see another dick picture! I'm still trying to erase the memory of the last one!'

'It's not a dick pic! Jesus Tom, I'm a grown man.'

'With a teddy bear pinned to the inside of his locker.'

Chris glanced at it for a moment 'That's India's.'

'Sure it is.'

Chris found the picture and showed Tom 'It's from the scan this morning.'

'Holy... twins?!'

Chris beamed 'Yep! But don't let everyone know just yet, we'll be all official tomorrow.'

'Congrats!' Tom threw himself around Chris in a tight hug 'You must be ecstatic!'

'Terrified, but yes, ecstatic as well!'

He winced as his shoulder protested and Tom stepped back apologetically 'Sorry dude.'

It was always amusing to hear a British person use American slang, especially with an accent _that_ posh. He had to admit, he found it easier and easier to use his 'hero' voice - the recieved pronouciation to protect his identity- even during the injuries and the intense hero work. He even slipped into it at home by accident, much to the dispair of his mum and amusement of his wife. He was using his Aussie-isms less and less as well.  
Tom glanced at him 'Something else is bothering you.'

Chris rolled his eyes 'Yeah... look, Tom, what're the chances of me getting this title this season? Especially after this?' He indicated his shoulder.

'Oh Chris, don't talk like that!'

'No, seriously, I'm over one and a half thousand points behind you and we've only got a week left til the finale!'

'But-'

'I'm thinking of quitting.'

The silence fell like a cloud, both of them tensing, when finally, Tom spoke, his voice quiet and kind 'You don't have to quit, you're only thirty one!'

'That's practically ancient in Hero terms and you know it,' Chris replied.

'Rob's nearly fifty and he's still going! Jeremey is nearly forty!'

'I know... but I'm just... not feeling it anymore. India barely recognises me, I do not want to end up like Kotetsu, his daughter barely speaks to him now.'

'She's only a baby herself and she lights up when she sees you!' Tom looked him in the eye 'C'mon, is this because of the sponsorship thing?'

'No, Tom, it's not-'

'Because the thing with Jaguar isn't official yet and it's not really a big deal-'

'Better than Fox-Tel, but that's not the reason. I don't want to be an absent father, I miss my girls... and I want to be with the twins just like I was for India.'

'You don't have to quit, just take some time off.'

'You know full well my sponsors won't be happy about that,' Chris closed his locker door 'they weren't happy the first time.'

Tom stood, helpless for a while and then appeared to have an idea 'Well... at least stick it out till the end of the season, we only have one week left. You can make a comeback later if you want, people _love_ combacks!'

'I suppose.'

Tom sighed 'Just... you're really good. You've done so much and you've worked so hard-'

'Hey dude, you don't need to stroke my ego, it's okay.'

'I know.'

They stilled for a while, looking away for a moment, not really sure where to go from here. Chris rubbed the back of his neck and winced again 'At least I won't have to wear this stupid weave any more, it's giving me a headache.'

Tom laughed 'Blonde suits you, although it's a good thing you don't have to dye your eyebrows anymore. That did look silly.'

'Thanks.'

They chuckled for a little while, before Tom took a swig of water 'C'mon, you better get going, go straight home, don't hang around. A work out can wait. I'll let everyone know.'

'Cheers, much appreciated,' Chris locked up and slung his bag over his good shoulder 'plus I can stop eating so much chicken!'

'Won't your wife miss the rippling upper torso?'

'I'll still work out! Just... not so much. I feel like I've earned some chill-out time.'

Tom clapped him on the arm and smiled 'See you tomorrow?'

Chris nodded 'Sure.'

As he checked out, his ID card beeping as he went through the barrier, he felt a little lighter; though that might be down to the painkillers.

As he took the train home, marvelling at how people didn't notice him; a huge blonde Australian on Sternbuild public transport, and thought about how nice it was that he could still do all these ordinary things. Tom had given up that luxuary. He often wondered if he should do the same - reveal his identity- but when he thought about what that could do to his family he decided against it immediately. What would it do anyway? Win him more points? Probably not. It was cool when Barnaby Brookes Jr did it, Tom got away with it because he was super charming, but it wouldn't work a third time. It'd look like a publicity stunt and a cheap-arse one at that. The irony was that, even when the public didn't know about his private life, the work still crept in. He had to make a decision either way.

He would not end up like Kotetsu, he would go home to his wife and children.

He looked forward to seeing India and Elsa, a contented little sigh passed over him, and give them the good news.


End file.
